warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Breakaway
This is a Songfic talking about Cinderpaw after the accident. (The Cinderpelt one) K.A.T.First Three Letters Of My Name Grew up in a small den When the rain would fall down I'd just stare out the clearing Cinderpaw stared out the entrance of the medicine den, the pain still tingling from her leg, a tear ran down her cheek. Bluestar had told her she wouldn't be able to become a warrior. Dreaming of what could be And if I would end up happy I would pray "Tigerclaw...Did he plan for that to happen? To me?" Cinderpaw shook her head. "No...I was too weak to be important..." She looked at her leg, knowing it now meant so much more. Trying hard to reach out But when I tried to speak out Felt like no one could hear me Cinderpaw coughed a bit and tried to stand up, she let out a yelp and laid down once again. Her eyes showed defeat. "I wanted to be a warrior...More than anything...What will happen now?" Wanted to belong here But something felt so wrong here So I'd pray I could break away Cinderpaw laid her head on her paws. She felt a urge of sleep tugging on her fur, she slowly closed her heavy eyelids, letting out a snore before falling into deep sleep. I'd spread my wings and I'd learn how to fly I'll do what it takes 'till I touch the sky Cinderpaw blinked, awakening to her dream, she was open to the sky, doves flapped above her, her leg looked crippled but she felt no pain. Her fur was now a sparkling silver and she closed her eyes. Letting out a stiffled purr, she leaped into the sky. Make a wish Take a chance Make a change And break away Cinderpaw felt the wind soar threw her fur, stars glittered over head. If this was the place where she belonged...Was it StarClan? Out of the darkness and into the sun But I won't forgot all the ones that I loved Cinderpaw blinked open her eyes, other cats were waiting for her, tons of fox-lengths away. Their paws stretched outward to her, fur like stars themselves. Was this the end? I'll take a risk Take a chance Make a change And break away Cinderpaw suddenly stopped, right in the middle of the sky. She knew this leg couldn't hold her back from her life, she didn't want to go to StarClan yet, her life was barely finished. Wanna feel the warm breeze Sleep under a pine tree Feel the rush of the river Cinderpaw looked back from where she leaped on the open air. It was just clouds behind her, but she knew where she needed to go, this dream would not lead her to StarClan. Get on board a monster Travel on a cloud Far away And breakaway "Let's see what my life can become of this..." Cinderpaw slowly murmured, turning her back on the starry cats that outstretched their paws only to her. I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly Do what it takes 'till I touch the sky Cinderpaw started to slowly walk across the clouds, wondering, if she couldn't be a warrior, what would she be? Make a wish Take a chance Make a change And breakaway Cinderpaw stopped and saw the face of Yellowfang before her, this cat had helped her so much...How would she repay her? Out of the darkness and into the sun But I won't forgot all the ones that I love Cinderpaw sat down and slowly saw Yellowfang's face fade, why would she imagine her in her own dream? Could this be a sign? Take a risk Take a chance Make a change And breakaway Cinderpaw closed her eyes. "What is StarClan trying to say?" She meowed to herself. Camps with a hundred dens Swinging with twirling cats Maybe I don't know where they'll take me Gotta keep moving on Moving on Cinderpaw suddenly remembered how close she was with Yellowfang and how easy it was to help with herbs. She felt tears well in her eyes. Fly away Breakaway "I guess my warrior training..." Cinderpaw stopped and looked to the sky. "Has come to an end" I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye Take a risk Take a chance Make a change And breakaway Cinderpaw slowly awoke and looked around. "Yellowfang must be searching for herbs..." She decided. Out of the darkness and into the sun But I won't forget the place I come from Take a risk Take a chance Make a change And breakaway Cinderpaw sat upright and waited for her, knowing her warrior training was demolished, and she was ready for something new. Breakaway Breakaway Yellowfang slowly entered and Cinderpaw gave a warm smile. "Yellowfang, I need to talk to you about something." 'Hope you liked it! It took long to make, but getting the lyrics was easy. I think the song fits well for the plot of the story. K.A.T.First Three Letters Of My Name Category:Songfic